five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lime Guy
"I have your precious little girl, and now I have you all right under my thumb," - Betraying his oldCrew Lime Guy is a cold, ruthless killer involved in many of his ex-team's raids. He is also currently involved with William Afton as a partner in crime Personality Lime Buy is cruel and sadistic. Lime Guy does not have any morals, and does not work with the very rule-heavy kingdoms as a result. He enjoys exercising dominance over other, and he is a very extreme megalomaniac. Appearance Lime Guy has bluish-grey skin, caused by a lack of warmth in the womb. This, in turn, allows him to not feel the cold, and makes his body feel icy when touched. His hair is died Lime, and he wears Lime contact lenses. His eyes are naturally milky white, with only pupils and whites, but his contact lenses give off a more generic appearance. He wears a black muscle shirt and a Lime jacket, and dark blue jeans. His teeth are yellow, but yet brushed regularly. The reasoning is unknown. Underneath his jeans are two endoskeleton legs, which are an incredibly shiny silver. He wears green converse shoes. Backstory Before Lime, born Shaun Holt, was born he did not get enough warmth, causing grey skin and irregular body temperature. Lime guy was born in 1967, leaving him as teenager during the time of Fredbears, and a young adult during the time of Circus Baby's. He was basically homeless, and jumped from apartment to apartment until he met a man in a bar. That man was William Afton, who gave him a job at this restaurant. During that time, Lime found out about the animatronics sentience, and began electrocuting them just for fun. One day, after Afton's murder spree, he attacked Lime, but did not succeed. Lime Guy themed himself in lime green to oppose Afton's purple. Years later, in 2017, Lime and fellow 'Coloured Guy' Yellow Guy devised a plan to burn down Fazbear's Fright because they knew Afton's body was in there. After this, Lime joined Yellow's team of animatronic misfits, the Cutting Crew. Afton revealed that it was his son in the springsuit, and approached Lime to give him an opportunity to live without rules. Lime agreed, and betrayed the Crew. He was implanted with animatronic legs and coloured himself in pink, to be similar to Afton's purple. He kept the green shoes, though. In 2020, the aged Pink Guy still looked young from extensive plastic surgery. Fazbear's Fright reopened from the time it burned down in 2017, but Pink exploded C4s all over the attraction, killing many animatronics. Pink had recently decided to colour himself in his favourite colour again. That was the rebirth of Lime Guy. Relationships Liam Greane Liam, being Lime's abandoned son, would likely have a rocky relationship with his father at best, due to Lime's absence. Trivia * He has a British cockney accent * Uses of the Cutting Crew and Yellow Guy were permitted by ManInBlack007JK Fanart Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Villains